Enseñame la vida
by Murder Bubble
Summary: ADVERTENCIA este fic contiene contenido de violencia, lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales explicitas, violaciones, morbosidades. Leer bajo su criterio. Hinata Hyuuga, después de una vida de perfecciones y esfuerzos, se encierra en un infierno terrenal, completamente real. No eran ideas suyas. Ella vivía en el infierno. Sasuke Uchiha, siempre impecable y pierde la razón de ser.


**Hinata.**

Los primeros atisbos de sol al amanecer no eran suficientes para lograr sacarla de su sueño profundo. Tenía una de sus lechosas piernas fuera de las sabanas, dormida boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada hacia los grandes ventanales de su habitación, un delicado hilillo de saliva resbalaba por su rostro angelical de porcelana, los cabellos largos y finos, azulinos en contraste con la blancura de su almohada. A cada segundo el sol tomaba su posición más alto en el cielo, llegando así finalmente a iluminar el rostro de la chica.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y arrugo la nariz en una clara señal de molestia. Se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas en busca de un escape a la incandescente luz que entraba por la ventana y la cegaba; tomó su almohada y las puso sobre su cara bajo las sabanas con claro fastidio, emitió un suave y melodioso gruñido, el cual era inevitable que sonara mas bien como el pequeño ronroneo de un gatito, su voz era tan suave, aguda, delicada y cantarina como el atrayente y armónico sonido de un arpa o de pequeñas campanillas. Una voz digna sólo de una ninfa.

Estiró cada extremidad cuán larga era mientras emitía un largo quejido, tan largo como su propio estiramiento. Descubrió su cara y con una patada alejó las sabanas de su curvilíneo cuerpo, cada curva de una mujer perfecta según muchos estereotipos. Delgada, la cintura pequeñísima y el abdomen absolutamente plano, tenso; las piernas largas, firmes y blancas como la leche al igual que el resto de su piel. Un trasero redondo y levantado, perfectamente puesto en su lugar, de un tamaño generoso, apetecible a la vista de cualquiera. Pero lo que más predominaba en ella era su gran busto, grande, generoso, levantado, e incluso daba la impresión de ser esponjoso, completamente deseable y envidiable. Perfecta. Pero ella no estaba consciente de su propia perfección.

Abrió sus blanquecinos ojos, tan perlados y opalinos que en ocasiones tomaban un ligero toque violáceo. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, algo almendrados, bordeados de largas, negras y espesas pestañas. Tenía las cejas perfectamente alineadas la uno con la otra, su nariz era pequeña y respingona, con un toque de pequeñas y tenues pecas doradas en el puente de su nariz. Sus labios eran rojizos naturalmente, carnosos, con una peculiar forma algo acorazonada. su piel era porcelana pura, sin ninguna imperfección o marca, sin lunares e incluso sus poros parecían estar en la sintonía de la perfección que no arruinaban de ninguna manera su cremosa piel . y al sonreír, dos curiosos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas.

Perfecta. Perfecta. Perfecta.

Echó un vistazo a su habitación, era grande como es de esperarse de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, las paredes eran blancas, decoradas gentilmente con los dibujos y pinturas que la misma Hinata realizaba. Retratos, paisajes, y unos montones de surrealismo adornaban sus paredes. La joven siempre había sido excesivamente ordenada, organizada y pulcra, pero al parecer había estando descuidando un poco su habitación durante los últimos días. Tenía montones de papeles y libros sobre y bajo su escritorio, el cual parecía atiborrado de cosas. En una esquina se arremolinaba la ropa que había estado usando recientemente, también zapatos y demases chucherías botadas por toda la habitación, esto combinado con lo mal ordenada que tenía su ropa dentro del ropero , el cual contaba con puertas de espejo y estilo vintage que combinaba de todas formas con todo el inmobiliario de la habitación.

Hinata al notar su propio desorden dió una pequeña patada en su cama aun acostada, blanqueo los ojos y emitió otro dulce quejido. "Nota mental: ordenar mi chiquero" se dijo a si misma.

Se puso de pie y su larga melena azulina cayó por su espalda como una cascada, acariciando suavemente el camisón de seda color lavanda que tenia puesto. Con su cara somnolienta, sus opalinos ojos a penas abiertos emprendió el camino al baño de su habitación.

Al entrar intentó mirarse en el espejo, pero fue solo un intento fallido; apoyó ambas manos en el frío y fino mármol de su lavabo y observó fijamente su reflejo en el enorme espejo que se hallaba frente a ella . un dejo de rabia y tristeza apretaron, estrujaron con fuerza su corazón ¿Por qué ella no podía ser hermosa? Asistía a la universidad, donde cada chica parecía pulcramente hermosa y preciosa, como si cada una hubiese sido perfectamente entallada para calzar en la casual belleza de cada una de las féminas de la universidad.

Pero ella no, Hinata Hyuuga había adelantado dos cursos y no solo debía vérselas con ser demasiado menor, sino que se quedaba nula al intentar comparar la belleza de una niña con la de una mujer, como lo eran ellas.

Hinata era una chica de inteligencia extraordinaria, siempre había resaltado sus notas en preparatoria, siempre la mejor, una alumna absolutamente brillante y ejemplar, con calificaciones perfectas, completamente fuera de lo común, por lo tanto no era difícil de extrañar que hubiera adelantado dos cursos y entrado mucho antes que su generación a la universidad. Había dado incluso el discurso de graduación de todos aquellos alumnos mayores que ella, pero sin embargo la edad no importaba, ella seguía siendo por si sola mas inteligente que un grupo de veinte alumnos de aquella generación. Era un genio, su inteligencia rayaba los límites de lo increíble. Pero ella no lo notaba.

La muchacha más detalladamente su reflejo, su cabello azul revuelto, tenía en el rostro marcada blanquecina la delgada línea de saliva, los ojos vidriosos por el sueño y la boca hinchada, más roja de lo común. Se quitó el camisón de seda quedando totalmente desnuda ante el enorme, gigantesco espejo.

Maldita gorda – maldijo con su pequeña voz titilante.

Se miró en el espejo desde distintos ángulos, solía apretar la ´piel de su abdomen y costillas buscando aquella grasa inexistente en ella, pero solo lograba apretar el pellejo de su piel que a duras penas lucía tenso sobre sus huesos, se enmarcaba cada costilla con perfecta claridad, una tras otra, , los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían peligrosamente saltones y duros hacia el frente, con la piel totalmente pegada a los huesos de pies a cabeza. Pero el hecho de tener el pecho y el trasero prominentes la hacían sentir demasiado incomoda, no la ayudaban a lucir como ella quisiera. No lograba lucir lo suficiente delgada y fina ni aunque muriese de hambre y desnutrición. Las muñecas que a ella le gustaban no tenían esas tetas.

Aburrida de su repetitiva imagen imagen corporal, procedió a cepillarse sin mucho cuidado sus largas hebras de cabello azulino y abrió el agua caliente de la bañera para darse un obvio y relajante baño con aroma frutas y flores, tan típico en ella y tan malditamente embriagador para las fosas nasales de cualquiera que se acercase a ella. Porque así era ella, sin saberlo siquiera, completamente ignorante de ser una mujer completamente embriagadora que no podía ser digna de nadie, como la gran tentación de ese pequeño e indefenso fruto prohibido. El fruto prohibido de innumerables hombres de todas las edades. Y su inocencia, su pureza la hacía tan solo más deseable, de solo pensar en ser el primero en probar los frutos de esa delicada chica, hacia calentar la cabeza de sus compañeros en algo imposible.

Se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba agradablemente caliente, justo como a ella le gustaba. El agua le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas puesto que su tina había sido mandada a hacer un poco mas profunda lo usual, debido a su incondicional gusto por los baños calientes con burbujas. A veces se acompañaba de buena lectura, velas aromatizadas o música. Pero esa mañana había sido sencilla, ni siquiera puso suficientes burbujas en el agua como a ella le hubiese gustado.

Se sentó en el agua y su piel se puso de gallina por el repentino cambio de temperatura y sus pezones se endurecieron. Su largo cabello flotaba libremente en el agua comenzando a pegarse en su piel; dio un suspiro profundo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió completamente bajo el agua.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos opalinos que bajo el agua parecían los ojos malditos de una sirena. Dejo escapar de sus labios escarlata todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones, aguantando fuertemente el impulso de levantar su cara de agua y tomar una bocanada gigante y salvadora de oxígeno.

Su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojizo y ella apretó las manos en forma de puños, clavando fuertemente las uñas en sus palmas, comenzó a tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo y evitó el impulso que sentía nuevamente, pero esta vez de patalear fuertemente en el agua; cerró sus ojos y abrió la boca en el momento en el momento en que su rostro tomaba una tonalidad violeta y salió del agua violentamente, sentándose en la bañera, salpicando montones de agua, tosiendo debido al ardor de sus pulmones al recibir aire nuevamente, . le ardía la nariz por la cantidad de agua que se había colado por ella y con sus pequeñas manos quitó desesperada el cabello pegado a su cara.

Siguió tosiendo por largo rato hasta que comenzó a sentir frío en la parte superior del cuerpo, se recostó en la bañera ahora más tranquila y cerró los ojos pesadamente debido al cansancio al cual se veía entrometida a si misma continuamente, sin mencionar la pobre, escasa y casi nula alimentación de la chica. Pero aquel era su secreto.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a lavar y enjabonar su cuerpo, con uno de sus tentadores y dulces aromas prohibidos, lavó su cabello sintiéndolo cada vez más suave y limpio, nuevamente con su fórmula secreta del perfume ideal. Salió de la bañera al cabo de unos minutos y se dedicó a cepillar nuevamente su pelo y se envolvió en una toalla. Untó crema en su piel haciéndole resplandecer y tener ese efecto de suavidad casi esponjosa, untó crema hasta en su último rincón perfectamente depilada. Se vistió en una bata de seda y envolvió su cabello en una toalla, hizo lo que ella consideraba arreglar y maquillar sutilmente su rostro y salió del baño.

Miró la hora, y, como de costumbre estaba perfectamente a tiempo, porque Hinata Hyuuga parecía estar mecanizada y condenada a ser perfecta, lo que en otros tiempos pudo ser fatalmente condenado o grandemente vanagloriado.

Terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros y una sudadera extremadamente grande para ella, le quedaba suelta y ancha de todas partes con lo cual ganaba dos grandes beneficios: primero, sus atributos eran escondidos casi con completo éxito, no lograba ocultar por completo el tamaño de su gran busto o de su perfecto trasero, pero se sentía satisfecha de lo que alcanzaba a tapar. Zapatillas simples negras.

Tomó su bolso de la universidad y colocó dentro con riguroso orden sus libros, cuadernos, apuntes y anotaciones que podría e iba a necesitar en aquel día. Se echó el bolso al hombro y abandonó su totalmente deshecha y desordenada habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de su hogar, aún era temprano así que dudaba encontrar a alguien de su familia en pie por esas horas, lo cual era un completo alivio pues no se vería obligada a desayunar o intentar una pobre historia sobre el gran buffet que había sido su desayuno. En su lugar tomó una enorme jarra de agua extremadamente fría, al punto de causarle un dolor de cabeza punzante "cerebro congelado". Volvió a llenar la jarra y la incorporó a su bolso de la universidad, tomó una manzana verde del frutero que se hallaba en el centro del enorme mesón de mármol que se encontraba en el centro de la gran cocina totalmente equipada. Llaves de casa y de su coche, y un paraguas, pues era una manía suya, que sin importar lo soleado del día, siempre podía avecinarse una tormenta espontanea.

Cuán en lo cierto estaba Hinata ese día, sobre ella caería una tormenta de la cual no podría escapar con un indefenso paraguas. No podría escapar, no esta vez. Aguriaba un tiempo de esos fatales, terribles, malos.

Subió a su auto, no era nada tan magnifico para ser una Hyuuga, pero si era lo bastante elegante para llamar la atención. Era de color negro con detalles como las ruedas y el parachoques cromados. Era elegantes, espacioso, cómodo para lo que ella necesitaba y hasta incluso económico en cuanto al combustible.

Salió de casa y puso algo de música sin prestarle atención para sobrellevar el camino, pues vivía a poco más de media hora de la universidad, dependiendo siempre de como se le ocurriese andar al tráfico en aquel día, el cual parecía estar particularmente caliente ese día. Tardó una hora en llegar a su destino. Mierda.

Al llegar notó de inmediato que no tendría donde estacionar su vehículo, tendría que ir un poco más lejos. Aparcó en una calle bastante abandonada y tenebrosa, sobre todo parecía estar muy solitaria a esa hora, con casas demasiado viejas y cúmulos de basura por donde mirase. Era una calle empinada sin salida, el único lugar que encontró para estacionar había sido al final de la calle. Maldició una vez más. Al bajar del carro notó fuertemente en sus fosas nasales olor a orina entremezclado con el pestilente y pútrido olor de la basura. Sintió su vacío estomago dar un violento vuelco y una oleada de nauseas. Sacó todo lo necesario de se automóvil, y lo dejo cerrado y con una de sus mangas emprendió hacia la universidad, la cual estaba a cinco cuadras de su posición actual.

Para nada Hinata podía permitirse un paso ligero, caminaba aceleradamente, con un ritmo inalterable, sin embargo, no emitía casi sonido alguno sobre el concreto de la vereda. Pues así era ella ligera y silenciosa, incluso en su excesivamente rápido caminar podía apreciarse su delicadeza y en sus sonrojadas mejillas por el ejercicio dejaban escapar la pureza de aquel ángel terrenal. Vaya mujer.

Miró la hora al llegar a su destino, tenía cinco minutos antes de que comenzara su primera clase, la cual el aula se hallaba estratégicamente lejos de la entrada de la facultad. Quiso maldecir al tráfico y al estacionamiento, pero de inmediato se sintió culpable, ella no solía maldecir, eran muy pocas y contadas las veces que lo hacía. Su bondad, honestidad, su alma blanca y virginal no estaban hechas para ser corrompidas, mantenía sus valores en alto y así lograba tener un padre orgulloso.

Hinata estudiaba arquitectura, para ser útil y digna heredera de la compañía familiar. Aunque su padre habría preferido diez veces que estudiase negocios y economía, no se negó ante la idea de su hija sobre su petición de carrera universitaria. Entraba y encajaba perfectamente con el rubro de la empresa y no vendría mal tener de cabecilla en un futuro una arquitecta, que se entendiera en el tema y sería imposible aprovecharse de ella en futuras colaboraciones, dado que sería una profesional en el tema que abordaba la empresa, prestigiosa de diseños exclusivos y construcción, era de las más cotizadas en Japón, si es que no era en realidad la MÄS cotizada. Hinata comprendió la importancia del diseño y la exclusividad. Luego Hiashi tendría tiempo de obligarla a hacer cursillos sobre economía y negocios para que aprendiese la firmeza e importancia de una buena negociación y el capital de la empresa, y desde luego el prestigio.

La chica había tomado la insensata decisión de ir corriendo hacia su aula, lo cual no era la mejor idea considerando que la chica contaba con dos pies izquierdos. No fue ninguna novedad cuando se fue de bruces al piso entre el pasto y el concreto, para su mala suerte, la parte superior de su cuerpo fue a dar al cemento. Puso las manos frente a si causándose heridas en ambas palmas, aunque nada realmente significativo. La peor parte fue que su rostro no pudo evitar el suelo, se golpeó en la barbilla, causándole un pequeño rapón, aunque en su nívea piel se veía exagerado; además de morderse la lengua al chocar sus dientes entre si con el impacto. Su boca se llenó de un sabor metálico. Sangre.

Se puso en pie raídamente sin tomar mucha importancia a sus manos heridas pero se había ruborizado a niveles realmente extraordinarios.

Recogió sus cosas, se limpió y arreglo la ropa y el cabello, luego emprendió dolorida y porfiadamente a la carrera hacia su clase correspondiente, preocupada porque probablemente ya había empezado y Hinata Hyuuga jamás, jamás llegaba tarde.

Tal y como había sospechado, la clase había comenzado, pidió perdón por el retraso con una pequeña reverencia y no le quedó más que ocupar uno de los asientos más alejados y aislados del aula, dado que todo buen lugar ya había sido ocupado. El tema de los lugares siempre sería como una especie de competencia.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, comió su almuerzo bajo un árbol recostada sobre el césped – almuerzo el cual consistía en la manzana verde que había tomado esa mañana, su agua fría y luego un café expresso doble sin azúcar para, para intentar espabilar un poco, ya que al ser lunes, debía permanecer todo el día entre clase y clase. Su última clase era de inglés avanzado la cual comenzaba a las nueve de la noche y terminaba a las diez y media, hora a la cual ya habría anochecido hacia un buen rato, y además debía pasar por la biblioteca para recoger unos libros de estudio y adelantar ciertas materias vistas durante el día, para su suerte la biblioteca de la facultad cerraba a las once, lo cual le daba treinta gratos minutos para escoger los libros adecuados. Lo todo planeado, sin saber que desde esa misma mañana había sido seguida y vigilada silenciosa y peligrosamente.

Recostada sobre el pasto cerró un momento sus ojos sin percatarse que el grupo de muchachos cercano a ella que fumaban marihuana tranquilamente, disfrutaban de la vista de una Hyuuga que en esa posición se podían apreciar claramente el tamaño de sus senos, e incluso se transparentaba un poco el delicado encaje negro de su sujetador, la sudadera se le había subido un poco al ser tan amplia y la posición en la que se hallaba dejaba ver su delgado abdomen, plano y terso, con un ombligo perfecto , y además podían verse los huesos saltones de su cadera a la perfección. Mantenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, dándole inconscientemente una apariencia incluso más sensual. Perfecta, poseía la belleza extraordinaria de una ninfa y el que ella lo ignorase y fuese honestamente modesta la hacían aún más perfecta.

Y detestable, porque a veces uno se aburre de tanta perfección. Ojalá Hinata hubiese tenido más que un paraguas inofensivo aquel día. Pero no era así, el destino jugaba sus cartas en su contra, porque había un precio que debía pagar por su belleza, que la condenaría, quien sabe, quizá para siempre. Era un riesgo que corría cada día, cada hora, pero jamás pensó que ese día llegaría realmente a su vida.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, tuvo clases de cálculo y algebra avanzada, también mecánica y diseño industrial, para coronar finalmente, la prestigiosa y horrorosa clase de inglés avanzado que irritaba su tan inherente horario y lo colocaba fuera de lugar. Pero es lo que había que sacrificar para ser prestigiosa, porque el prestigio nace del sacrificio, además Hinata mantenía un excelente porcentaje del 100% lo cual la hacía, nuevamente, la mejor de la clase sin quererlo siquiera.

Hinata no tenía muchos amigos en la universidad, es más, podía uno atreverse a decir que no tenía ningún amigo. Tenía grupos, grupos de estudio los cuales se juntaban para los trabajos en equipo, todos unos genios al igual que ella, pero congeniaba bien con la mayoría de ellos, en su mayoría eran amables y modestos, con un toque de timidez de vez en cuando y otros un poco estrafalarios por llamarlos de algún modo, pero la muchacha disfrutaba y se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, porque todos y cada uno de ellos sabían ser los suficientemente serios y responsables en cada trabajo, sin mencionar que eran obviamente mayores que la chica, por lo cual tenían metas fijas y ella, a pesar de sus 16 años, se había ganado el respeto monumental de todos sus compañeros de equipo, es más, ellos solían verla igual que el resto en cierto modo, dulce y delicada, salvo que todos sabían en su fuero interno dañando sus orgullos ella los superaba en inteligencia, suspicacia y era demasiado ingeniosa, jamás había existido problema tal que la pequeña Hyuuga no pudiera resolver. Aun así sus aires de ninfa no pasaban inadvertidos para el resto del equipo y a todos les era casi imposible no intentar cuidarla, debida al aura de bondad y delicadeza que bordeaba con mucha fortaleza.

Una chica que transmitía paz, amor, serenidad y una enorme lista de sinónimos a estos adjetivos. Porque así era ella, perfecta.

Al acabar su última clase realizó mecánicamente todos los movimientos que realizaba en días como ese. Se levantó de su asiento y guardó sus pertenencias en su bolso. De este mismo extrajo algunos otros tantos libros, sobre todo de cálculo y diseño en la arquitectura clásica, para devolverlos a la biblioteca. Debía darse prisa, sólo le quedaban 25 minutos para que esta cerrase y ella necesitaba libros nuevos para seguir adelantándose en sus estudios.

Caminó con paso rápido por el campus, en la entrada de la biblioteca pasó por un escáner su identificación universitaria, pues la biblioteca era de muy alta seguridad y tenía incluso accesos restringidos según el curso de cada alumno, pero la Hyuuga tenía una especie de pase VIP, al ser tan brillante no existían restricciones para ella en aquel lugar. Tenía pase libre.

Señorita Hyuuga, esperaba ya verla a estas horas por aquí – dijo amablemente el bibliotecario, un hombre ya mayor con gafas y denso bigote blanco.

Pues, debo entregar estos libros – Hinata se acercó al mesón y tímidamente entregó los libros al hombre – y… necesito unos nuevos – sonrió amablemente e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza mientras se adentraba en el desierto lugar.

Era un lugar enorme, realmente grande, muy fácil de perderse y no ser capaz de encontrar lo que se busca sin ayuda, pues el lugar contenía toda clase de libros de cada carrera y materia impartida por la universidad. Contaba de cinco pisos organizados de modo que solo Dios sabía en qué orden, las estanterías estaban repletas de libros y rodeaban amplios escritorios para los estudiantes que se quedaban allí en la paz del silencio a estudiar. También contaba con pequeñas salitas de vidrio, insonorizadas, estas estaban destinadas especialmente para aquellos con trabajos en equipo y requerían de una reserva previa. Aunque eran salitas extremadamente sofocantes. Por todos los bordes en las paredes había computadoras de alta tecnología completamente disponibles para todos.

La muchacha subió al tercer piso del lugar sabiendo que allí hallaría lo que buscaba. Sacó cuatro libros de diferentes estantes sin hacer una búsqueda muy exhaustiva, sabiendo ya de antemano lo que necesitaba. Dos gruesos libros sobre física y mecánica en la construcción, diseño y arquitectura, eran el tomo I y II, el tercer libro era sobre cálculo y leyes dentro del diseño y el cuarto era sobre historia en la arquitectura.

Llevaré estos – dijo suave y dulcemente la chica al hombrecillo del mesón en el primer piso.

¿Algún día descansa usted, señorita Hyuuga? – preguntó el hombre con simpatía mientras escaneaba los libros e ingresaba los datos necesarios.

Estoy descansando ahora mismo – y sonrió, con sus blancos dientes y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, el hombre le devolvió una cálida sonrisa en respuesta.

Aquí tienes, espero no tengas un colapso nervioso – rió – vaya con cuidado señorita, ya es tarde.

Dicho esto, Hinata se despidió rápidamente al recordar que el día de hoy no había aparcado en la universidad, siquiera lo había hecho cerca, así que apresuró su salida al ver que eran las once menos cinco. Al salir estaba todo más que oscuro pues hacia ya horas había caído la noche. La avenida estaba iluminada y aun había un tránsito suficientemente contundente para darle un poco de seguridad a la Hyuuga. Guardó los libros en su bolso para andar más cómodamente y poder acelerar el paso a su máximo.

Al cabo de diez minutos se hallaba frente a la calle en la que había estacionado, dio un respingo y sintió un clásico frío subir y bajar por su espina dorsal, el lugar no tenía más iluminación que dos focos descompuestos que se encendían y apagaban constantemente sin ningún tipo de frecuencia presente. La muchacha comenzó a temblar, en la poca iluminación podía vislumbrar todo tipo de figura que no le gustaban en nada, hombres y mujeres de rostros hostiles se alcoholizaban y drogaban sentados en cualquier lugar, vió una mujer orinar en un tronco sin ningún pudor y otra se levantaba y bajaba la camisa, enseñándole sus senos desnudos y flácidos a un hombre que la observaba mientras prendía fuego en su pequeña pipa metálica para drogarse.

Un hombre con un solo zapato y un sombrero curioso deambulaba en medio de la huella vehicular hablando incoherencias al cielo con las manos temblorosas, y en la esquina de la primera cuadra vislumbró lo que parecía un grupo de pandilleros, hablaban muy fuerte o discutían, no estaba segura y cada uno de ellos estaba armado, desde navajas, a cadenas, a armas de fuego. Era según lograba contar Hinata desde su posición. Se armó de valor y maldijo haber aparcado al final de la inclinada calle, con la oscuridad y la distancia ni siquiera lograba ver su vehículo desde ahí.

De pronto sintió frío, uno que le atravesó todo el cuerpo con el filo de una navaja, por un momento pensó en dejar su coche ahí y llamar un taxi, pero se sintió igual de intimidada al imaginarse a sí misma intentando explicar porque había llegado sin coche, además, no le parecía sensato dejarlo ahí toda la noche, probablemente por la mañana no estaría y el panorama para esa situación le disgustaba y asustada aún más ¿un defecto en Hinata Hyuuga? Era una total y absoluta cobarde.

Reunió todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo contenía, toda la valentía que en su fuero interno logró conseguir, no era mucho de todas formas pues las piernas le temblaban como seda al viento y sus dientes castañeaban.

Emprendió su camino por en medio de la huella vehicular, al comenzar a adentrarse en la calle con un paso lo más seguro posible y la barbilla alzada, vio de reojo la hostilidad con que la miraba la mujer que enseñaba los senos al notar que su compañero, absolutamente drogado la miraba lascivamente y se sonreía en una sonrisa escasa de dientes y el resto parecían putrefactos. Hinata fingió no verlos y siguió de largo sin darle mayor importancia. El hombre que miraba y balbuceaba al cielo estiró ambas manos ennegrecidas y sucias hacia ella, era aún más escaso de dientes, pudo notarlo enseguida pues comenzó a hablarle en su dialecto personal y a seguirla muy de cerca. Nuevamente fingió que nada pasaba pero su pulso había comenzado a acelerarse y comenzó a sudar frío. El hombrecillo caminaba cojo frente a ella sin perderle el ritmo hablando cosas sin significado.

De pronto una imagen más grotesca se presentaba ante sus ojos en la calle. Había una pareja teniendo relaciones sexuales en plena luz ante la vista de cualquiera que pasase junto a un basurero, la mujer se hallaba completamente desnuda, tenía el cabello absolutamente dañado de un color amarillo verdoso y la raíz muy negra. Gemía sin pudor y manoseaba todo su cuerpo para atraer aún más la atención de su compañero. Se hallaba en cuatro apoyaba un codo en el piso y con la otra mano la pasaba por sus grandes senos debido a su notoria obesidad, los apretaba y hacía que rebotasen como pelotas, luego bajó su mano hacía su vagina y comenzó a masturbarse mientras era penetrada, comenzó a reír y Hinata vislumbro en la oscuridad sus pobres dientes podridos, luego, luego su compañero quitó la mano de ella de su vagina, le dio una fuerte nalgada a su trasero celulítico y gelatinoso. La tomó de cabello y aplastó su cara contra el barro, y con la otra mano la obligó a meter cuatro dedos en su ano, mientras él introducía cuatro más, abriéndola con brusquedad, ella ya no gemía ni reía, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad.

Estaba sufriendo. Luego Hinata miró al hombre y sintió un escalofrío, al contrario de la mujer el hombre estaba total y absolutamente en los huesos, a través de su desnudez Hinata pensó que parecía más un cadáver o una momia más que un ser humano, viviente, de carne y hueso, pues solo quedaban los huesos. Vio su rostro, la piel pegada a los pómulos, los ojos saltones y ojerosos, y estaba con la lengua afuera debido al enorme esfuerzo que aplicaba, pues parecía ido, como fuera de sí, estaba absolutamente drogado. Pero de las drogas duras. Penetraba con fuerza y violencia exageradas a la mórbida mujer, sus pieles chocaban y el cuerpo de ella se movía completo debido al exceso de grasa.

El hombrecillo que seguía a Hinata le bloqueo la escena con su cuerpo, parecía notar lo que ella observaba y lo horrorizada que estaba, negó con la cabeza y las manos y apuntaba con las mismas el camino arriba que debía seguir para su destino. Ella parpadeó varias veces confundida e intentó seguir pero frente a ella atravesó corriendo, era muy delgada con una camiseta de tiras que le dejaba ver ambos senos, caídos, arrugados como los de una anciana muy mayor y se acercó a la pareja que mantenía relaciones. Comenzó a torturar a la mujer metiendo más dedos en su ano. Ella y el hombre reían desesperados.

El hombrecillo ahora intento jalar de Hinata para que siguiese caminando y señaló nuevamente su camino, la joven esta vez le hizo caso y aguantando las náuseas debido al asco y horror de la escena, siguió caminando a paso veloz.

En el camino encontró más de lo mismo, sintió lástima desde lo más profundo de su corazón que se le estrujaba con fuerza al ver la desdicha y la miseria en la que vivía toda esa gente, no dejaba de pensar qué habría sido de sus vidas para acabar así, si tenían sueños o acaso los tuvieron alguna vez, si alguna vez habrían amado con una locura impensable. Si, su corazón noble se rompía se rompía un poco con cada vagabundo que veía ordenar sus camas provisorias con cartones, periódicos y si tenían suerte, mantas viejas. Sentía lastima también por los dos hombres que vió a medio de las aceras totalmente inconscientes por el alcohol en sus cuerpos, en su sangre. Sobre todo se sentía rota al ver a esas mujeres desdichadas, con uno que otro golpe en sus rostros obligadas a prostituirse para conseguir droga y más droga, pues no contaban con hogar alguno, se les había sido despojados o ellas mismas habían renunciado a ellos por las extrañas pasiones que las arrastraban peligrosamente a las manos del proxeneta que las explotaría luego de jurarles amor. Drogarse para elevarse y olvidar todo lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir el dinero para conseguir más droga y volver a elevarse. Un círculo vicioso del que eran demasiado cobardes para salir de el y si lo hacían siempre habría de haber un lobo que las devoraría vivas, y ellas silenciosas aguantaban sus castigos con la cabeza gacha y sin derrochar lágrimas.

Había estado caminando tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no había notado que se hallaba ya a pocos metros de su coche. Miro al hombre que la siguió todo el camino, le sonreía con la sinceridad de un niño y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma sinceridad. Sin notar que todo el tiempo había sido seguida y se había metido en la boca de su propio lobo como una pequeña oveja tonta.

¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa preciosa?- escuchó repentinamente a sus espaldas la voz de un hombre.

Sí, ¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa ángel? - fue otra voz masculina y ronca.

¡Sh, sh! – calló alguien – no asusten a nuestro corderito. – era una tercera voz.

Hinata se sintió de pronto como un tempano de hielo, giró sobre sus talones lentamente sobre sus talones con los ojos abiertos como plato y sin ningún color en su rostro.

¡Vaya! Esta vez si nos agarramos una bonita – era un cuarto miembro, Hinata pudo ver como sonreía con malicia a pesar de la oscuridad.

Hmmm – murmuro un quinto – Dios, tiene la cara de un ángel y el cuerpo de una perra.

Rogará por nosotros – rió un sexto hombre, se veía más adulto en comparación con el resto.

El hombre que había guiado a la muchacha a través del callejón señalo a la chica lo cerca que estaban de su coche y emitió un gemido desesperado mirando con miedo a los ojos de Hinata, tratando de jalarla para correr al coche. Cuando la joven hubo reaccionado se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo un subidón de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Al mirar atrás vio la cara de pocos amigos de todos ellos y notó que eran los mismos hombres que había visto en la esquina hace un rato, los hombres armados y quiso llorar y aceptar su muerte allí mismo.

Hey, princesa ¿Dónde te crees qué vas? – habló el mayor de todos con tono demasiado amenazador y enrabiado que la hizo temblar.

Tropezó un poco pero recobró el equilibrio, vio que tres de ellos corrían hacia ella, a grandes zancadas acortaban la distancia entre ellos muy rápidamente, la joven intento acelerar el paso, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era inútil. El delgado hombre que la había acompañado cuesta arriba hizo frente a los hombres que no la siguieron. Uno de ellos, el de apariencia mayor, de ojos verdes, piel tostada, cabello largo en una coleta, y barba muy crecida se paró frente al pobre hombre, traía botas militares y ropaje de apariencia pesada.

¿Qué intentas? – lo escuchó Hinata a la distancia.

No… No – Respondió rápidamente el hombre con nerviosismo.

El chico de la coleta le asestó dos golpes en la cara, el segundo lo arrojó al suelo y ahí le propinó una patada. Hinata lanzó un pequeño gemido ahogado lleno de horror el cual no fue escuchado; Se abalanzó contra su auto y buscó las llaves en su bolso, lo cual no le fue complicado porque siempre había tenido un lugar destinado para ellas en su bolso. Las dio vuelta con nerviosismo en sus manos y logro abrir su coche. Abrió el coche y saltó dentro con nerviosismo viendo en los reflejos del auto a los hombres como corrían violentamente hacia ella. Cerró la puerta con seguro y entre su nerviosismo, el incontrolable control de sus manos y el miedo intentó introducir la llave para marcharse de una vez, su torpeza le jugó en contra y sus llaves resbalaron de sus manos cayendo en la oscuridad, la cual parecía habérselas tragado.

No alcanzó a reaccionar siquiera cuando un muchacho pelirrojo con una camisa blanca vieja rompía el vidrio del piloto para acto seguido deshacer el seguro del auto, abrió la puerta con tal violencia que la joven creyó que se llevaría la puerta en las manos. Otro chico, esta vez uno rubio con un ojo morado y cadenas colgando de sus pantalones rotos en las rodillas y abajo donde rozaban con unos bototos viejos; Tomó a la indefensa muchacha del auto jalándola fuertemente de su largo cabello. Ella cayó de rodillas en el viejo asfalto y puso las manos frente a sí para no darse con la cara, a pesar del agarre del chico no la hubiera dejado. Un chico calvo y uno de largo cabello castaño, mucho más musculosos, altos, fornidos, más que el resto de sus compañeros. Se reunieron con el resto formando un círculo en torno a la joven, finalmente fue el que parecía el líder del grupo quien se acercó, tenía los cabellos negros sucios y desordenados, pegados a la frente, alto y excesivamente delgado, con la cara de un niño rebelde, giraba en sus manos una navaja y en sus caderas Hinata pudo vislumbrar una pistola de tamaño contundente, colgando de las gruesas cadenas que utilizaba como cinturón.

Qué adorable – dijo el líder – creyó que podría huir de nosotros – le hizo una seña con el rostro al chico rubio – ponla de pie.

El chico jaló con más fuerza el sedoso cabello de Hinata hacia arriba, y ella con un quejido intentó incorporarse rápidamente para disminuir el dolor en su cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y le era imposible ocultar su miedo.

Dios, mira la cara de este ángel – dijo el pelirrojo tomándole la barbilla – pórtate bien, créeme que ninguno de nosotros querría dañar esa linda carita tuya.

Hinata se zafó de su agarre con violencia y alzo la barbilla orgullosa a pesar de las cristalinas lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos color ópalo se vieran casi como de vidrio, blancos, lilas, transparentes.

Cuidado, perra – la increpó el hombre calvo con violencia. Hinata le escupió en la cara y este le asestó un puñetazo en el centro de su rostro.

La sangre voló como un chorro exageradamente imposible y Hinata por instinto se tocó la cara, temiendo tener la nariz quebrada, cosa que no había alcanzado a ocurrir. Miró sus manos y su ropa llenas de sangre y volvió a alzar la barbilla con orgullo y la sangre rodaba de su nariz, a su boca, cayendo por su barbilla, deslizándose, escondiéndose en su blanquecino cuello.

¡Shhhh! – silenció el líder – aún no es el momento, aun no le explicamos nuestras reglas a la dama.

Primero, no queremos robarte – dijo el rubio que la sostenía.

Segundo, mientras más te resistas, será peor para ti y mucho mejor para nosotros – rió el de la coleta – si eres buena quizá salgas viva de esta.

¿Viva? La joven sintió un fuerte y helado escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta la punta de su último cabello por el terror que se comenzaba a alojar en su cuerpo.

Tercero, eres nuestra, preciosa – dijo el líder acercándose lascivamente a la cara de Hinata.

Pasó su mano por su hombro con sumo cuidado, incluso delicadeza, la deslizó hasta su hombro y desde allí emprendió un viaje a sus senos a través de su clavícula.

Tiene una ropa muy estorbosa, jefe – dijo uno de los hombres, ella no distinguió quien pues su mente se había quedado en la mano que se posaba sobre ella.

Toda la razón – guardó su navaja en su bolsillo y estiró una mano.

El hombre castaño le arrojó un cuchillo de un tamaño considerablemente grande y el jefe lo atrapó perfectamente del mango sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Corto sin esfuerzo alguno la sudadera de Hinata, dejando a la vista su evidente delgadez, vientre plano y sus grandes senos, jugosos quedaron expuestos bajo su sensual y provocador sujetador que los hacía lucir aún más apetecibles para sus agresores. De pronto sintió que la violaban con la pura mirada, seis pares de ojos posados sobre ella sin perder detalle, examinando y juzgando.

Perfecta – dijo el pelirrojo – jefe, más – pidió simplemente como quien pide algo de forma desesperada pero al mismo tiempo ya le es costumbre.

El chico de cabello negro seguía con la cuchilla cerca de ella, lo deslizo entre sus senos, bajó por su tenso vientre y llegó a la orilla de su pantalón, sonrió de medio lado y continuo bajando la cuchilla sobre la ropa acercándola a sus genitales, la deslizo por su vagina un par de veces observando con atención el rostro de su víctima, ella lanzo un gritillo de miedo que pareció excitar a todos los espectadores. El muchacho sonrió de nuevo ampliamente esta vez, cortó su sujetador y pidió al hombre de coleta que ayudara al rubio a sujetar a la joven que negaba con la cabeza y no dejaba de llorar.

El jefe se arrodilló frente a ella y pegó su nariz a sus jeans en donde estaba su vagina y aspiro con gusto, con fuerza, embriagándose del dulce aroma de mujer que ella prestaba. Más dulce que cualquier otra. Hinata llorando le asestó un rodillazo en la cara, pero sin la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarlo o crear un real reacción de dolor en él.

Puta – le dio un golpe certero en el abdomen, ella se dobló instantáneamente, inclinándose de dolor, sin respiración, enseñando sin saber aún más de sus senos que tenían los pezones erectos debido a la adrenalina y al frio de la noche.

Los hombres musculosos, el castaño y el calvo, se acercaron a ella y cada uno le asestó un golpe en la cara, uno de ellos con la palma abierta y el otro derechamente un puñetazo limpio. Ella sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y tosió escupiéndola. El jefe, aun arrodillado decidió cortar el pantalón, y se lo arrancó con violencia, al cortarlo, cortó también ambas piernas de la chica, cortes no superficiales y tampoco lo suficientemente profundos. Volvió a acercar la nariz y ahora le corrió la ropa interior y se lamió dos dedos que introdujo en su interior. Ella grito con fuerza.

Virgen – se relamió los labios y pasó su seca lengua por su vagina.

La tomó de un brazo y la recostó sobre el capo del auto de ella, rompió su ropa interior violentamente y sacó su miembro erecto de su pantalón, el resto de los hombres solo reía y ayudaban a mantenerla sometida, con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, y la tomaban del pelo por el puro gusto de que así sentían aun más sometida a la chica.

No podrás con nosotros – dijo el líder en su oído y le paso la lengua por el desnudo hombro y parte de su espalda, le dio una fuertísima nalgada que resonó fuertemente en casi todo el rededor, otra más dejando su mano exageradamente marcada en rojo en la piel blanca de ella. Luego, la penetró con fuerza.

Hinata lloró con fuerza, gritaba con cada embestida y trataba de zafarse de todo agarre que sometían su cuerpo al frio del auto con toda la violencia que le era posible, el hombre de coleta estaba dándole latigazos en su blanca y suave espalda, uno tras otro hasta dejarla a carne viva, la sangre escurría mientras el jefe la penetraba duramente haciéndola sangrar, la agarraba de las caderas salvajemente hundiendo sus dedos en ellas. Luego subió las manos a sus pechos los cuales estrujó con una fuerza inmedible y pellizcó brutalmente sus pezones. Los gritos eran una sinfonía para todos.

Oiga, jefe – dijo el de la coleta – deje un poco para el resto.

El chico lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió penetrando alimentándose de sus alaridos y la imagen de la piel blanca ensangrentada, aumentó su ritmo y brutalidad y apretó los dientes ahogando un sonido ronco al correrse dentro de ella.

Métanla en el maletero – ordeno acomodando su pene en sus pantalones – vamos a llevarla.

Los hombre fornidos tomaron a la chica que parecía casi inconsciente, pero no lo estaba, lloraba en silencio hipando sin hacer ningún sonido. Tenía ambos ojos morados y el labio partido, la pusieron en el maletero y ella sintió la carne de su espalda arder como fuego al entrar en contacto con la alfombra de su propio automóvil. Cerraron la cajuela y ella se acomodó en posición fetal sin dejar de llorar ¿Por qué habría de sucederle eso a ella? Maldijo haber estacionado en aquel infierno terrenal.

Sintió el auto arrancar suponiendo que habían hallado las llaves en el piso, subieron el volumen a tope del radio sin importar que música estuvieran pasando, ella los escuchaba hablar fuertemente, sin lograr descifrar de qué.

Emprendieron un viaje cercano a cuarenta minutos, los cuales fueron eternidad y media para Hinata, que no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, tardaron otras dos eternidades en abrir la cajuela y sacarla. Fue el pelirrojo quien la sacó, la tomó como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Con sus ópalos vidriosos observó todo su entorno con cuidado y detalle. Había una vieja cabaña que parecía desocupada y tomada por los delincuentes, en medio del bosque. Pero lograba ver y escuchar la carretera principal entre los árboles. No era una cabaña tan insensata.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña estaban todos esperando ansiosos, cada uno manejando alguna especie de objeto torturador en las manos. En medio de la habitación había una camilla de cuero negro, la depositó allí boca abajo.

Estaba oscuro, todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban cubiertas con madera y sobre eso una gruesa tela negra que no dejaba pasar ningún rayo de sol. No tendría consciencia del tiempo. El cuarto era iluminado únicamente por una ampolleta que colgaba sobre la camilla en el centro de la habitación.

Ponte en cuatro patas – ordenó el de la coleta, ella obedeció instantáneamente por miedo a más golpes o algún otro tipo de tortura.

Los más fornidos comenzaron a amarrarla firmemente con nudos complicados de deshacer, amarraron las manos y muñecas, tobillos y rodillas, nudos caprichosos en torno a sus grandes senos y amarraron estratégicamente su cadera de modo que le fuese imposible cambiar la posición. Le pusieron un dispositivo en la boca que la mantendría abierta de par en par permanentemente en su máximo con correas de cuero amarradas tras su cabeza.

Entraron todos desnudos de las caderas para abajo, provocándose erecciones por medio de la masturbación.

¿Creíste que habíamos acabado contigo? – dijo el rubio cerca de su cara.

La joven intentó articular palabra pero solo salían quejidos y balbuceos de su boca, luego a los pocos minutos comenzó a salivar más de lo normal, la saliva resbalaba en parte por el cuello y la otra parte le goteaba por la barbilla al piso, como si fuese un animal… porque estaba recibiendo un trato peor que un animal.

Hinata fue violada, ultrajada, humillada, violentada, usada de toda manera posible e incluso de aquellas formas inimaginables, tan morbosas y perturbadas que a Hinata no le quedaba más remedio que callar y esperar la muerte. La garganta le dolía por tanto gritar y además por haber sido penetrada por la boca violentamente por seis miembros diferentes. Sentía que llevaba semanas allí ¿Nadie notó su ausencia? Se repetían el plato y acababan numerosas veces en su cara, en su cabello. Tenía la cara mojada y los cabellos se le adherían a ella húmedos también, una asquerosa mezcolanza de semen, saliva propia y de los escupitajos de los hombres, que gozaban de la mezcla de semen y saliva y esparcirlo con sus manos o miembros por todo el dulce y humillado rostro de la chica.

Tenía varios moretones en los senos pues habían sido pellizcados y estrujados con tal violencia que ella apenas había sido capaz de resistirlo consciente, al límite de la inconsciencia.

La habían quemado con cera de vela en la espalda sobre la carne al rojo vivo que tenía expuesta, habían metido velas en su ano, encendidas con la mecha hacia arriba, si se movía, ella misma se castigaría. Luego era tomada vaginalmente por cualquiera, había tenido dos grandes miembros penetrando su vagina al mismo tiempo, había tenido dos en su vagina y dos en su ano. También usaban objetos de todo tipo, cosas como un fierro caliente hasta comida.

La dejaron en paz cuando introdujeron una botella de cerveza en su vagina y la rompieron dentro, el grito de la muchacha fue capaz de desgarrar el aire y todo su entorno, solo deseo estar muerta.

Cuando por fin le retiraron el aparato de la boca, que lo había llevado quien sabe cuántos días o cuantas noches había pasado allí haciéndola sufrir, quitaron todos los nudos del cuerpo inerte, casi muerto de la joven… gimoteo:

Mátenme – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, su cuerpo ensangrentado, golpeado tiritaba sin control – mátenme.

Los hombres fingieron no escucharla e ignoraron la petición completamente, luego salieron de la casa.

Hinata oyó el auto partir y se arrastró por el piso con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lento y con dolor logro el primer objetivo: Salió de la cabaña, la luz le hirió los ojos, con las piernas temblantes y su vagina sangrando se quitó algunos vidrios de su interior, todo lo que pudo, quedó aún más ensangrentada. Con las piernas como fideos remojados caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a la carretera vislumbró un automóvil acercándose más y más a ella, segura de que le ayudarían cuando una voz a sus espaldas la horrorizo, no alcanzo siquiera a voltear.

¡PUTA! – grito con fuerza, rabia e incluso odio una voz masculina.

el hombre tomó una piedra de peso contundente y se la arrojó a la joven con una certeza impecable, justo en la nuca. Ella cayó al piso y mientras se acercaba a la inconsciencia vio un vehículo detenerse y dos personas con la peor de las caras de espanto correr hacia ella.

Luego todo fue negro.

Oscuro.


End file.
